Adrius Nevermoore
Page revised 2/5/2014. Adrius Nevermoore is a Worgen Druid who is well-renowned for his freelancing work, including entrepreneurial and mercenary positions, and acts as a spiritual advisor in his hometown of Darel'horth. Having been trained by his Shan'do, Aldreon Verdantclaw, Adrius uses his unique Druidic abilities to serve a variety of different roles. From serving in the Gilnean militia to common thievery, Adrius is not above selfish acts of personal gain at the expense of others. After a brief time in-service with The Nordrassil Accord, Adrius enlisted in The League of Lordaeron as an auxillary member, but later became a Private having fought alongside them for many years. After spending several months under the tutelage of Duskhowl, Adrius learned how to perform a ritual that allows him to enter the Emerald Dream at-will. He refers to himself as a Dreamwalker; one who wanders the Dream to commune with the spirits of nature. Origins Unlike much of his Gilnean countrymen, Adrius's upbringing was anything but prosperous or decadent. Adrius lived an impoverished youth for most of his early life, and made a living primarily through theft or illegitimate businesses. After the birth of his younger sister, Penelope, Adrius's biological parents were murdered under unknown circumstances, and Adrius and his sister were left to be raised in a small, but crowded orphanage. During the initial Worgen Outbreak, Adrius had been spared of the Worgen Curse, but later drank the blood of the accursed in a misguided belief that the transformation could help protect himself and his sister. However, Adrius rapidly succumbed to the madness of his new form, and remembers little after the initial transformation save for flashes of grotesque violence or faces of people he'd slain. Shortly after the arrival of the Kaldorei and the ritual of Tal'doren, Adrius journeyed to Teldrassil with other Gilnean refugees. After failing to find his younger sister among the survivors, Adrius fell into a deep depression and blamed himself for his sister's disappearance. Feeling defeated and without hope, Adrius succumbed to his feral nature, and joined a feral pack that roamed the forests of Teldrassil. Adrius's Worgen transformation also brought about a peculiar change in his appearance that would later alter his fate: during periods of distress, Adrius's eyes alight with golden, natural magic. This eventually caught the attention of Aldreon Verdantclaw, a Kaldorein Druid and agent of the Cenarion Circle. Convinced it was a sign from Elune, Aldreon offered to teach Adrius the ways of Kaldorein Druidism, to which Adrius eagerly accepted. After three years of Druidic training, a confrontation with his former Shan'do motivated Adrius to move back to Gilneas in an effort to start his life anew. Adrius steadily gained notoreity throughout his hometown of Darel'horth lending his staves in defense of the town, as well as becoming one of it's spiritual advisors alongside Ferenold Stormshend. Adrius met a mysterious Gilnean Harvest-witch and resident of Darel'horth, Cygneya, shortly after his return. He quickly fell in love and married Cygneya Nevermoore on January 25, 2013. The couple currently resides in the forests bordering Darel'horth. Adrius is currently being persued by Redridge officials for fraud and various other civil charges. The whereabouts of Adrius's sister, Penelope, are still unknown. Appearance Adrius's Druidic attire bears a similarity to robes worn by Night Elven Druids. He wears a necklace bearing a crescent moon at all times, a symbol of his reverence for the Moon Goddess, Elune. Several pouches along his belt carry various seeds, totems, and other Druidic materials used during his travels. Gold rings and other jewelry can be seen along his fingers and right ear, likely stolen "trophies" from before the fall of Gilneas City. Standing at 6 feet, 5 inches tall in Worgen form, Adrius falls shorter than most adult Worgen. At a staggering 614 pounds, Adrius is also heavier than most of his race. When channeling nature magic or in animal form, Adrius's eyes turn from their normal blue to a solid yellowish-gold. Powers and Spellcasting Ever since his Worgen transformation, Adrius began to show signs of great Druidic potential, but is often too dim-witted to use his power to it's fullest. He specializes in Wind magic akin to a Druid of the Talon, but neither bears the official title, nor recieved formal training. His overall fighting prowess can best be described as "no brains, all brawn." Adrius's unorthodox spellcasting is mostly self-taught and implements the use of two staves. He bears a shortstaff along his hip while traveling, as well as a longstaff sheathed along his back. Adrius developed this unique style to become more efficient at combating multiple foes at once, but also secretly to prefer showmanship over substance. Adrius possesses a unique talent that allows him to tap into the essence of living things. This allows Adrius a level of understanding and communication with plant and animal life, and acts as his source of magic by "borrowing" their essence. Dreamwalking The methods of Dreamwalking are known only to few, and the ability to walk the Emerald Dream among mortals is rarer still. Under the tutelage of Duskhowl, the protector of the Twilight Grove, Adrius spent several months perfecting the art of Dreamwalking. By means of a Druidic ritual, Adrius is capable of accessing the Dream at will via a trance-like state. The Tiger Slayer Adrius's title as a "Tiger Slayer" stems from long-standing legend that originated in his hometown of Darel'horth. Adrius claims to have saved the village from an invasion of wild tigers, and proclaims himself a local hero. However, the bodies of the aformentioned tigers were never found, and there is little evidence to support his claim. Personality Adrius is fiercely loyal and kind-hearted to his friends and family, but is not above selfish acts for personal gain at the expense of others. Despite his often care-free and comical attitude, he believes strongly in his Druidic duty and views himself as a protector of living things. Adrius straddles a fine line between "man" and "beast," and often struggles with having little control over his own actions, as well as a general denial of the horrific acts he committed during his time as a Feral Worgen. Adrius chooses to adopt a "pack" mentality for his fellow Gilneans, believing that all who bear the Worgen curse share a similar bond. Much like his Shan'do, Aldreon Verdantclaw, Adrius believes it is not only a Druid's right to tread all lands as they please, but it is their sacred duty to do so. Gallery HumanAdrius.jpg Adriusbirdcommish.jpg Adriusfront.png NevermoreKitty.png|Drawn by Talleybear. Category:Characters Category:Gilnean Category:Worgen Category:Druids